


Of Home and Paradise

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Episode: s10e23 My Brother's Keeper, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester在一个不认识的世界醒来，土地荒芜寒冷，而他独自一人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Home and Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> 1023半AU。

 

当Mark第一次见到Dean Winchester的时候，这个男人坐在他的酒吧里要了第二杯龙舌兰。Mark替他上满，浅紫色和橙色的灯光交织缠在他的睫毛上，随着他抬头的动作簇簇抖落。

“你一个人住在这儿啊？”Mark忍不住问。男人抬起头看了看他，绿色的眼睛在变换的光线里透出一种浓郁的晦暗，像陈旧的祖母绿被蒙上一层薄尘。他在Mark的注视下晃动着手里的酒杯，澄澈的液体在他若有所思的摇动之下洗涤着玻璃内壁。

“是的。”他说，另一只手挠了挠下巴，“我一个人。”

“那可真是有点孤独，是吧？你知道，对面那个卖花的——叫James还是Jack来着的——前几天才搬去跟个姑娘一起住了。说实在的，他是我见过的最不修边幅的人了，所以——”

男人耸了耸肩：“所以什么？伙计，我昨天晚上才到这儿来，连屋子都还没收拾好呢。”

“啊哦。”Mark张了张嘴，有些语塞，他旋即想起此前确实从未见过这个男人。

“那么——欢迎！相信我，在这里生活是你能得到的最好的选择了，你也这么觉得，是吧？没有那些聒噪的机器和工地，没有臭气熏天的污水沟，没有任何一些乱七八糟的像蹦蹦跳跳的长耳朵大野兔一样的人，天天在你院子里疯癫地大喊大叫。”Mark咂着嘴。男人专注地看着他，思索着，然后点了点头。

“那真是再好不过了。”他说，“我的脑子自从来了这里就没有停止过嗡嗡的轰鸣。”

“我打赌睡一觉会管用的。”Mark友好地建议。轻音乐在他们头顶缓慢地流淌，旋转出柔和的音符。男人在Mark的注视下将杯子抬起来，贴近嘴唇，他的手指因为紧紧攥住玻璃杯而指节泛白。

Mark等着他慢悠悠地喝完杯里的液体，音乐已经慢条斯理地播放至了下一首。钢琴纤细清脆的旋律滚动着，溅落在干燥而静谧的空气里。“总之，祝新生活愉快？”他冲对方挤了挤眼睛，伸出手去：“Mark。”

“Yeah，谢谢你。”男人温和地回答。他放下了杯子，缓慢地握住了Mark的手。他的手很冷，冷得Mark整个人都是一哆嗦，仿佛自己隔着一层薄薄的皮肤直接贴上了男人流淌着冰冷血液的血管。如果不是看到自己真真切切握住的是一只属于人类的手，他会觉得自己抓住了一只滑腻的、死去的蜥蜴。

“Dean Winchester。”

努力压下胃里翻涌的怪异感受，Mark不小心瞥见他手臂上闪烁出的一点红光。在Dean Winchester下意识地拉下袖子并且转身离开之前，Mark已经能够看清那是一个奇形怪状的印记，像是拜什么扭曲的刑具所赐一样，烙印在他苍白的皮肤上，烧出赤红的色泽。

 

+++

 

“大概是我的记忆出现了什么断层。”Dean说，他的右手心不在焉地摆弄着桌子上一个玛丽莲·梦露的袖珍雕像。Mark推着桌子上的几个空杯，等待他继续。龙舌兰在他舌根底下里灼烧，在他回忆起睁开眼睛的那一瞬间所看到的景象时烫过喉咙，流进胃里。

“我是说，我知道自己是谁，喜欢听什么种类的音乐，对哪种食物有特别的厌恶。”他说，回忆正在他脑海里进行一个悠长而冷静的溯流，“但是你知道那种感受吧？就是那种——好像我做了一个梦，醒来就发现在这儿了。我完全不记得在此之前我是干什么的，我又是生活在哪儿。好像有什么人拎着我的脖子直接把我扔在这儿了一样。”

那个酒吧招待又在拼命眨眼睛了，他一对什么事情感到困惑就很不停地眨眼睛，Dean从跨进这家酒吧的第一天就注意到了这事儿。

“你没有什么同伴吗？一个朋友什么的？”

Dean从鼻子里哼了一声，没有意识到自己的嘴角向下撇成了一个有点苦涩的笑容：“没有，我是一个人。这鬼地方这么见鬼的安静，我以为我是在一个墓地里醒来的，伙计。可能我在来这里之前有一两个朋友，whatever，反正那差不多像是另一个世界里的事情了。”

Dean用平板的语调叙述，他已经把这段话一字不差地重复了三遍了，对邻居，对超市门口的老太太（他说了大概十分钟才发现她是个聋子）。而每一遍重复都在他心底掀起酸楚的波浪。

他醒来时感觉从里到外被人冲洗了一遍，心脏附近传来的空洞的疼痛仿佛他的身体里只剩下一副支离破碎的森森白骨。那感觉就好像灵魂被人拽出去生拉硬扯，之后又掏了个空，继而填补以茫然与无措。

Dean伸出手按着自己的心口——噗通，噗通。沉闷却稳健的心跳在他胸腔内空荡荡地回响——可是他的灵魂却充满了一种被焚毁殆尽后的冰冷与迟疑。那让他觉得他本不应该在这儿，他甚至本不应该活着——一个人该如何在灵魂被分裂、被割断的情况下还能生活自如？

他从干燥的地面上坐起来，头顶的天空是一种晦暗而广袤的淡铅色，让他怀疑这个地方是否曾经被阳光普照过。他充满疑惑，木讷地站起来，浑身的骨骼都因此发出嘎吱嘎吱的抗议声，犹如枯萎的植物再一次被扶持而起，却仍然行将就木。

他感受不到风的吹拂，也看不见云的流动。这个空旷而枯涩的世界就如同一帧被打了黑白滤镜的照片，无垠无际，静止在某一个空间里。他置身其中，失却了全部的声色与情绪。

“后来，well，后来我就这么走回了家。”Dean说，回忆在以一种古怪的方式匍匐回溯，而Mark趴在吧台的对面，全神贯注到鼻尖都快蹭到光亮的大理石上面了。“我也不知道我是怎么找到的，没有人给我什么门牌号，什么见鬼的路标，但我就是知道。我猜有些事情也跟着我一起到了这里。总之，我用口袋里的钥匙开了门，走到客厅，随便往一张沙发上面一躺——”

“你知道你现在听起来像什么吗，老兄？”Mark问，甚至开始咯咯地笑了，这让Dean恼火地皱眉。仿佛他也曾记得有一个人会这么咯咯地笑，那个人也有这个酒吧侍应生一样的卷头发。“说真的，你是不是喝醉了被人扔进了飞屋然后降落到这儿了呀？”Dean对他怒目而视，“你或许应该去看看脑科医生。”

“真是个完美的建议。”Dean咕哝着，但还是继续讲了下去。靠窗坐的那个老头沙沙地翻动着手中的报纸，水汽在他那杯插着小雨伞的饮料杯外壁上缓缓凝结。Dean转开视线。

他到这里的第一晚，黯淡的月光从窗户里全数漏在了卧室的地板上。他没去开灯，直接把自己往床上重重地一扔，侧过身把多余的那个大枕头搂进怀里。干燥的空气渗进柔软的肺泡里，而这几乎是Dean所经历过的最为古怪的夜晚。空荡荡的感觉如同幽灵一般攫住他的每一寸感官，让他在睡梦中窒息一般搁浅。

他睡得极不安稳。寒意透过薄薄的被子争先恐后地涌进四肢百骸，那么彻骨的寒冷让他的心脏都在颤抖。那感觉就好像有什么人在他耳边尖叫似的，无声的痛苦呼喊源源不断地灌入耳膜，直接击打在他的心上。那真的是很痛，当他侧过身体深深地蜷缩起来的时候想，他能感觉到那种痛苦。严丝合缝地契进他的身体里，而他甚至不知道它从何而来。Dean在天还没亮的时候就醒了过来，睡眼惺忪地走出了门外，还裹挟着残存的一缕睡眠时的寒意，让他浑身发冷。他走到门口的草坪附近，才发现他的房子前竟然是有门牌号的——042907，方圆百里之内只有他的房子外面插着这块发霉了的木板。042927，没头没脑，莫名其妙，他完全不知道它代表着什么......

“老天，你真的需要看看医生了。”Mark还是在他对面，现在是完全张大了嘴的状态。这个酒吧侍应生的嘴现在已经可以毫无障碍地塞进去一个鸡蛋或者两个。Dean完全没意识到这些话就这么从他嘴里蹦了出去，他的记忆一定是又出现了某种断层。

大概Mark的建议的确值得考虑。

 

+++

 

自从Mark记事起，他就在这家酒吧里工作，而Dean是他这么久以来的第一个常驻客人。他似乎除了对Mark调的龙舌兰情有独钟之外，还将Mark当做了一个绝佳的树洞。他酒吧里的扫帚和地毯一定都已经认识他了，鉴于他在过去的365天里坚持每一天都来他酒吧里坐坐，哪怕只是看着Mark将手中的报纸从这一版翻到那一版。

更多的时候，他愿意讲他的故事。关于他是怎么来的这里，关于他极不安稳的睡眠，关于他模模糊糊的记忆。

Mark记得Dean对于他的睡眠状况毛骨悚然的描述——那种仿佛他的体内存在有两个灵魂，而其中一个正在他看不见的地方声嘶力竭地扭曲挣扎。那种深刻的至痛分毫不差地传递进他每一寸神经，让他想要冲过去，停止那个灵魂所正在忍受的一切痛苦。

他曾建议Dean去看看医生，后来Dean按照他说的看遍了这块荒芜的土地上的全部的医生，仍然一无所获，除了到最后他发现他已经快对医院的灭菌剂气味过敏了。这真的是有点不好，非常非常不好，在这样一片对他而言荒凉而陌生的世界里染上这种奇怪的病症，连Mark都忍不住同情他了。只除了Dean似乎没什么特别激烈的反应，他猜这种疾病可能也不会那么难忍。

在这里，时间的流逝变得缓慢。钟表的走动如同深夜的喁喁低鸣，细不可闻。当酒吧外面种植的一丛灌木在一夜之后覆上了一层薄薄的白绒之后，温度终于开始缓缓爬低。而Dean也终于开始皱着眉对他说“这里的生活真是无聊透了”这样的话了。

“所以，试着找个工作吧，伙计。”Mark推给他一杯威士忌，“你还要在这个地方待上很久，所以我猜你可以试着让自己好过些。”

Dean扬起了眉毛。

“我要在这里待很久？”

“怎么啦？”Mark反问，耸了耸肩，“你想离开？”

Dean慢慢地缩回座位里去，抓过了他的杯子：“不。”他说，“我能去哪儿呢？”

Mark沉默。

虽然——虽然这里的生活不错，他想。很是舒适安稳，没有任何乱七八糟的事情，天堂——如果有的话——大概也不过如此。但他可以看出来，Dean从来都没有喜欢过这里，从来没有，他仅仅是接受了——一种全然无奈的接受与默许，Mark猜那是因为他没有别的选择。

“我上次提到的那个门牌。”Dean突兀地开口，Mark差点吓得掉了抹布。他继而想起来Dean口中的“上次”差不多快是一年前了。“我昨天把它修了修，砍掉了已经发霉的木头，又换了个形状。”

“嗯哼。”他答应着，余光看到Dean正盯着吧台上他没擦干净的一处污渍出神。

“我一开始不知道要改成什么形状，我是说，任何一个形状的 门牌 都很愚蠢。但是我——我不知道怎么回事，最终成型的时候，它变成了一个非常…”Dean停顿，他的眼神古怪，“非常奇怪的形状。”

他将手指伸进酒杯里（“嘿！你不能那样对一杯威士忌！”），蘸着晶莹的液体，在Mark痛心疾首的目光里在擦得锃亮的台面上画出淡淡的水渍。当他画完的时候，Mark顽强地扭着自己的颈椎去辨认，发现那是个奇怪的倒过来的三角形，像某种非洲土著的图腾柱上的人脸，上部有两个弯弯的犄角向外翘起。他眯起眼睛。

“你认识这个形状吗？”Dean问，他听上去半是疑惑，半是充满兴趣。Mark揉了揉眉心。

“我觉得你来这里之前一定是个考古学家。”Mark严肃地回答，“因为这显然是个什么古美索不达米亚的宗教符号。”

Dean翻了个白眼，用袖子抹去了那些水渍。他的声音再一次充满了一种茫然与颓唐的费解：“它就只是...就只是突然出现在我脑子里。”他说，“然后我按照它的形状做了块门牌出来。”

Mark完全不知道该如何回应他，他就只是怜悯地低下头，继续去擦他没有擦干净的吧台。

+++

 

他梦见更清晰的画面，一望无际的公路与漂亮的、黝黑的车身，在阳光下闪闪发亮，没有任何一斗星辰能比她还要美丽。而他一寸寸摸过被晒得滚烫的车皮，摸过久经风霜的车窗，将它一点点擦干净。海绵溢出了更多的泡沫，淅淅沥沥地滴在地上。他将水泼在挡风玻璃上，小心地抬起雨刷，阳光变得愈发炽烈。

Dean睁开眼睛，天花板在月光的剪影里显得苍白而逼仄。那种如期而至的、将他的心脏整个攥住再反复揉捏的痛苦与寒冷在那条悠长而空旷的公路逐渐消失时也缓缓地退却了。Dean翻身坐了起来，手掌上还残留着之前汽车海绵柔软滑腻的触感。

新年之后的第八晚他坐进了那辆车的驾驶座，一缕晨风直接拂进了他的衣领。副驾驶空空荡荡的，Dean的手放在钥匙上，直到破晓的晨光照进窗户，他也迟迟没有转动已经被焐热了的金属。

那种每晚阴魂不散的痛楚与寒冷变本加厉地将他钳制在床上，绞拧着他的神经，在午夜啃噬他的血管。而Dean不无惊恐地发现，这症状是逐年加深的。他在这一年的圣诞节前夕将自己喝得就差酒精中毒后回了家，沉默地闭上双眼。

美丽的雪佛兰近在咫尺，沐浴在柔亮的夕阳里，Dean弯下腰去抚摸她的尾灯。沾了泥泞的车牌在眼前一晃而过，太近了，那么近。他伸出手去，一道尖锐的痛楚忽地由心口跃起，让毫无防备的Dean呼喊出声。

他发誓他听到了尖叫声，属于一个年轻的男人的尖叫，而那声音是他听过的最为悲伤的挽歌。Dean猛地坐了起来，手指按在床单的边缘，将柔软的布料攥出了一道裂口。

这之后，他保持着这个姿势，怅然若失，直到白昼吞没黑夜。

“如果不是这里只有大概十个人——因为我只见过这么多人——的话，”Mark说，脸上是那种刚听完一整本《彼得兔》后的梦幻表情，“我真怀疑你能不能活到现在。”

事实上，活着与死去在这里已经不再有太大的区别，至少对于Dean来说。

“不过，你考虑过找个工作吗？”Mark问。Dean的大脑迟疑着，一年前的梦境历历在目。

死寂的墓地，寒鸦从枯枝里振翅飞起，掠过荒芜的断草飞蓬。而他站在一株被拦腰斩断了的矮树旁边，攥着他的枪，强忍着心底的酸楚。

他握着他的枪尖叫着一个他醒来后就再也记不得的名字。

Dean将这段梦境归为他之前——另一段生命里，有可能是个猎人。谁还会在身上带那种枪呢？那种——那种——

或许他的大脑并不如枪托上银色的金属花纹烙印掌心的感觉那般明晰。

“我考虑过你的建议，Dean，去打打猎，享受生活，whatever。”Mark说，“但是我这辈子连枪都没碰过，伙计，你真的——？”

“别管什么打猎了。”Dean粗暴地挥手，“你有什么工作推荐吗？”

第二天当Dean走进那个冷冷清清的糕点店的时候，发誓半年不会再走进Mark的酒吧。

糕点师的工作是平淡而普通的，不过Dean终于可以不再依赖于那些和他一起来到这里的钱。他将它们扔进了卧室的衣柜里，关上柜门时，里面其它的衣物一闪而过。

Dean握在柜门上的手迟疑地扣紧了。但是最终，他阖上门，准备迎接第二个在面粉与奶油中度过的日子。

这一年的最后一天如期而至。Dean早早地下了班，顺着雨后潮湿的人行道走回家去。门口那块他三年前翻修的门牌，它直到现在还保持着当初被修葺一新的状态，两个弯弯的犄角倔强地向外呲了出来。那很蠢，那个形状真的是无与伦比的蠢。

Dean瞪着它，好一会儿，那两个钝钝的尖角被雨水淋湿了，水渍沿着墨黑 的“042907” 蜿蜒而下。Dean瞪着它，忽然间想冲上去将它连根拔起，又想不顾一切将它搂入怀中。

那一天他很早就睡着了，临近午夜的时候Dean惊醒了，蜷缩在床垫上簌簌颤抖，寒冷无声地包裹了他。Dean将自己蜷缩得更紧，任由那些昏暗的不安与惊惶将他吞噬殆尽。

他希望有人能给他端一杯蛋奶酒，最好是这一晚梦里那个坐在他漂亮的Imapla67副驾驶里的年轻人。

那个年轻人的笑容是他在这里见过的最接近于阳光的东西。

凌晨三点的时候Mark咒骂着从枕头里爬起来，酒吧前台的电话震得他想要杀人。他接起来，发出一声愤怒的、莫名其妙的咕哝。电话那头是Dean Winchester，三年来他老主顾的声音第一次带上一点笑意，听上去那么生动：“嘿，你觉得67年的Chevy Impala是不是挺酷的？”

+++

 

Dean有将近两年除了节日没怎么来他的酒吧光顾了，Mark猜想大概糕点师的工作也没有想象中的那么轻松。其实相较于那些带着金丝边老花镜的客人们，Mark还是更喜欢看Dean沙金色的睫毛和头发在交织的灯影里闪闪发光。

五月的第一个星期二，Mark在趴在吧台上打盹儿的时候被人恶意地弄醒了。那个人似乎在顽强地试图往他领子里塞一块脏兮兮的湿抹布。Mark气坏了，他愤怒地睁开眼睛，看到Dean露出了一个顽皮的笑容。

Mark忽然想试试如果现在再握一握Dean的手，那触感还会不会如同他们见面的第一天时那么冰凉，寒意刺骨。

“威士忌？”他问，Dean点点头。Mark为他上满，将它塞给Dean。灰白的日光从酒吧脆弱的玻璃里筛进室内，Dean的眼睛在这样的光线里是一种通透的浅绿色，像干涸了的湖水，更深处躲藏着深深的云翳。

他一言不发，像是突然对自己的衬衫下部起了浓厚的兴趣。Mark百无聊赖地转着屁股底下的凳子，看起了柜子上面的一本杂志。最终，Dean沉默地喝光了他的威士忌，走出了他的酒吧。一股凉风在门的开阖之前卷进室内，让Mark无端打了个寒战。

第二天的这个时候Dean再一次来了，大概他发现了一种新式的和你的威士忌无声对话的方法，管他呢。Mark在将酒杯递给他的时候不小心碰到了他的手指，冰寒刺骨的感觉冻得他一哆嗦，然后怪叫了起来。

“你的病，”他示意，心有余悸地向后退缩，Dean皱起眉头。“好些了吗？”

“没有。”Dean回答，看上去毫不在意，“更重了。每一年都更重。”然后，在Mark惊诧的注视里，他低下头去舒展眉头。一瞬间，Mark甚至不知道他是在厌恶这个病症，还是在由心底感激他所带来的隐秘的熟悉。

他看着Dean抬起酒杯，缓缓地吞下他的威士忌。他保持这个姿势坐了一上午，那个图书馆管理员终于带着她的猫咪离开了。酒吧里只剩下他们两个人。Dean沉默的姿势仿佛他在一场暴雨中丢掉了什么珍贵的东西，又好像他已经历过最深长岑寂的黑夜，早早地扑灭了手中唯一的光明。

“你又梦见什么啦？”Mark问。

Dean说：“我觉得我是有个兄弟的。”他说完停顿了，眼睛里的绿色显得极其深邃又极其潮湿。冰棱层层融化。“我——但我弄丢了他。”他最终说，紧紧咬着嘴唇，眉毛因为痛苦而忧虑紧紧地皱在一起。“我……”

他哽住了。

“我甚至不记得他的名字。”他说。

剩下的半天里，Mark都在听Dean讲述他的梦境，和那些这些年来逐年加深的冰冷的刺痛，缠绕在他的梦魇，栖居在他的枕畔，年轮似的刻得愈发深沉入骨。

 

+++

 

慢慢地，皮肤温暖柔软的触感熨帖上他的掌心。Dean张开手指握住这只手，手的主人对他抓着的那支烟花发出些快乐的小声音，而他自己也不由自主地笑了出来。湿润的草坪在橡胶鞋底下面发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，Dean滑了一下，从口袋里掏出打火机，一簇火苗在黑夜中跳跃出来，抖动如同橙色的精灵。

“Shh，”他这样说，打火机舔上了那支烟火的头部，嘶嘶的燃烧声随着火花迸射飞溅成一声尖锐的鸣响。猛然间，雪亮的焰火由他们交握的手中倏地飞入夜空，绽开成璀璨的星云。燃烧的光点由云端簌簌而落，将天际映得亮如白昼。

他放开手，在烟花须臾间明灭的流光里，露出了一个笑容。

Dean闭上眼睛，再睁开，他颤抖着蜷缩起来，心脏呼呼地漏着风声。太痛了，他几乎无法忍受。 求求你停下来，求求你不要这样，求求你不要伤害他——

他翻了个身，用力咬住了床单，抑制住又喉咙中流溢而出的痛苦呜咽。温柔的湖绿色被绞碎成了浓郁而腥甜的血污，布满了他混沌的视野。他体内的灵魂抵死挣扎着，酸楚由心头一直猛烈地扎进眼底，他难受得几乎要流下眼泪。当一切终于停下来的时候，他像一只被暴风雨抽碎的小船，囿于暗沉沉的深海动弹不得。

深海里有一双绿色的眼睛。当他终于看清它们的时候，眼泪已经流到了他的下颌，正一滴滴地掉落在被子上，形成湿润的水洼。

温柔的湖绿色几乎能流淌出来，填满了他的整个世界。

……

第七个年头的时候那块顽强的门牌出现了一道裂缝。Dean来回地反复抚摸着它，思考着该如何将它补起来。他现在就像个行走的大冰柜一样了，Dean终于相信那个病症——无论是什么，都已经是个不治之症。它和他的梦境有关，和他衣柜里的衣服有关，和他的门牌有关——和他有关。

他猜那是某种灵魂之间的感应与呼唤。

Dean返回仓库去取来了他的工具箱，缓慢地修好了他的门牌。他割掉了潮湿腐烂的木头，手指温柔地划过那个弯弯的尖角。

那一晚他梦见了红绿交织的圣诞节。冷冬青的叶子在窗外沙沙作响，他坐在沙发上，大声地嘲笑着收音机里播放的音乐。蛋奶酒的香气糅进鼻腔，Dean抬起头，看到一个金色的小东西，由长长的皮绳牵引着，垂落在他早就张开的掌心里。他垂下眼睛，恍惚着，看见了两个弯弯的犄角，尖头磨得有些圆钝了，却依然泛着明亮的光泽。

他猛地握紧了它，晦暗的世界被那一簇金光倏然点亮。

待他喘息着，坐起来的时候，他多么希望他也能那样拥紧这个将它送给他的人。

Dean打开他的衣柜细细地翻找着，一无所获。他走出门外，天边映出一缕细细的曙光，正好落在他花园里的门牌上面，潮湿的木头被黎明的阳光照耀成了金色。

门牌上墨黑的数字让它看起来犹如破败的墓碑。

他停下了。

……

Dean走进了房间。污渍斑斑的镜子里映出另一个人影。那个人手足无措地站在那里，被昏暗的阴影勾勒着，蛰伏在他心底的痛楚与惊惧在这一刻达到了顶峰。他蹒跚着，本能地走向前，手指颤抖着在那人颈后收紧。

他的门牌在眼前晃动着一闪而过，汹涌而出的失落与悲伤填满了他的每一寸感官。这么多年来的第一次，他清晰地听见了记忆流动的声音，粗粝沙哑，布满时间的尘埃。

寂静的房间里回响着他自己的声音，温柔而心碎，犹如不可置信的一声喃喃细语。

他听见自己说Shh，没事了，Sammy。

Sammy。

那个名字无比柔和地由唇齿间溜过，他再一次闻到了烟火燃烧的硫磺气味。满涨的湖绿色铺天盖地，直到他醒来都久久无法消失。

……

第十年的时候Dean从睡梦中直接惊醒了。没有梦境，没有记忆的残片，没有断断续续的画面，可是一种前所未有的绝望却由心口升起，让他整个人如堕冰窟。

他用手按住了心口。心脏跳动的声音在沉寂的夜晚更加明晰而震耳欲聋。他的记忆比从前的任何一刻都还要清晰，这些年来的孤独仿佛刹那间汹涌而出，蜿蜒过他的每一寸记忆。

每一寸记忆背后深深钉进灵魂的悲伤与苦痛，和那些苦痛里夹杂的无处隐藏的爱意。

Dean坐在床边，好一会儿才慢慢恢复了知觉。

他犹豫着下了床，打开衣柜，取出了那件皮夹克。

这件衣服是跟着他一起来这儿的，但Dean不太喜欢它的款式，一直拒绝将它从衣柜里取出来。柔软干燥的皮革滑过皮肤，而他错愕着，攥着它的一只袖子，直到它被他的汗水润湿。

滑腻温暖的触感像极了鲜血。

那触感忽然变成了木头沉甸甸的重量，那是一柄镰刀，锈迹斑斑的刀刃处反射着森冷的光芒。Dean茫然地抓着他，低下头…他看见了他的兄弟。那番有关爱与家庭的话在他心底空洞地一遍遍回响，烙印在他皮肤里的印记愈发烧得赤红。他吞咽着，有什么人在警告他，警告他被迫的离去与别无选择。

棕色头发的年轻人仰起头，等待着对他的审判。眼泪从他清澈的眼睛里流出来，一滴滴落在肮脏的地板上。那让Dean想起他梦中温柔的湖绿色，满溢而出，流淌过他的心脏，浓烈而无声地将它层层包裹，密不透风。

汗湿的木头愈发沉重。

他的脑海里只有2007年4月29日的夜晚，他将他垂死的兄弟拥入怀中，看着对方的鲜血涂抹在自己的掌心。那失去曾让他无比哀伤，头晕目眩。这一次他又要失去他，独自离开，在一个遥远而荒凉的地方，疯狂地滋长他所有的孤独。

那种灵魂被生生割裂的痛苦又会是怎样的冰冷死寂。

他挥动镰刀，看着弯月形的刀片滑过他弟弟的头顶，最终也没有改变任何事情。他被驱逐，被迫离开，睁开眼睛看着灰白苍茫的穹顶，怅然若失。而他的兄弟……

他像是渐渐想起来了什么一样，慢慢将手伸进了皮衣的口袋。

纸张纤细光滑的棱角刺痛了他的指尖。

 

+++

 

等到侍应生Mark发现Dean已经整整两年杳无音讯了的时候，他根据之前Dean的描述走去了他家。野草荒芜的花园里插着一块字迹模糊的门牌，看上去就像一座孤零零的墓碑。

大门敞开着，屋子里空无一人。屋子里的设施十分简陋，Mark走进房间，一眼就看到卧室门口的地上掉落着一张照片。

他走近，困惑地蹲下身。

照片里是两个年轻的男孩，靠着一辆黑色的雪佛兰，在纯澈的晴空秋阳里，笑得无忧无虑。

他知道，Dean是去找他丢失的东西了。

 

+++

 

在地狱里的第一百年，世界已经变成了一口煮沸的油锅，暗无天日，每时每刻都如若煎熬。Sam Winchester被锁在潮湿的镣铐里，任由自己的血肉被剔下白骨，被割裂，被切碎，化为乌有，之后复原，循环往复。

痛楚与混沌占据了他的每一寸神经。

而这一天，第一百年来，他第一次感觉有什么人在慢慢走近。他在镣铐的桎梏下尽力地向后躲避着，直到那个人伸手想要触碰他潮湿的脸颊。

他畏惧于伤害，禁不住瑟缩了。那只手落在他的下颌处，那抚触在Sam绝望地闭上眼睛时愈发温柔，仿佛这样的抚触也曾在很久很久以前落在他的肩膀和头发上，落在他血肉模糊的伤口附近，落在他的脊背与脖颈，直到抚触变为滚烫的亲吻，变为绵长温柔的爱与保护。

那真的是很久、很久以前。

Sam犹豫了。紧接着，他缓慢地、小心翼翼地睁开了被血污模糊的眼睛，不安地咬着下唇。

然后蓦然间，他睁大了眼睛。

Dean站在他面前，金绿色的眼睛被蒙在一层阴影与更多明亮的光芒之后，仍然在对上他的之后猛地涌起熟悉的波澜。在他哥哥身后，恶魔的惨叫声此起彼伏，一股股黑烟蒸腾翻滚，最后渗进烧红的地板里消失不见。

血印烙在他苍白的皮肤上，透出愈发炽烈而烧红的光。

Dean的手里是那件他自从他跳进笼子之后就再没穿过的皮衣，而现在他哥哥正用颤抖的手抓着它，将它轻轻披在了Sam身上。

他听见Dean对他说：“Sammy，我来带你回家。”

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：2007年4月29日是Sam第一次死亡的日期。


End file.
